Pregnant
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Kensi gets a surprise but what does she decide to do about it.
1. Pregnant

Pregnant

Kensi had been feeling really sick and ill. She had had to take the last few days off work which was very unlike her but she couldn't stop being sick and she didn't want to show herself as vulnerable in front of the boys as she always felt they judged her capabilities on being female. Feeling that they would see her as weak, she decided to hide away until she was better, or that was the plan.

The thought was sudden and shocking for Kensi. After her latest bout of emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl it hit Kensi. She could be pregnant. She was always careful with protection and she was on the pill but it wasn't 100% safe. After a trip to the nearest store and the purchase of three pregnancy tests Kensi went home and took them.

The next two minutes were agonising for Kensi and she had 30 seconds left on her timer when she heard the doorbell. Hiding the tests and any trace that they had ever been there, she went down and answered the door. Standing on her doorstep were Callen and Sam. Kensi opened the door and invited them in feigning having a cold and the flu and hoping she would be able to get rid of them quickly before she was sick again. So much for not appearing weak in front of them. They just had to ignore her protests that she was fine on the phone and come and check up on her for themselves.

"How are you feeling Kens?" Callen asked, worried that his favourite agent was really ill as it was unlike Kensi to take time off unless she really needed it.

"Horrible", Kensi admitted "You probably shouldn't stay too long or you might catch it."

Callen and Sam shared an odd look which Kensi noticed but didn't comment on in case they questioned her any more. "Well we just popped by to see if you wanted to come out with us and the team tonight but I assume you aren't well enough", Sam said, knowing Kensi could never pass up an opportunity to go out.

"Yeah, I don't feel great so I don't think I will be able to join you." Kensi replied.

Shocked Callen and Sam shared another confused look and Kensi ushered them towards the door claiming they would get ill as well. After pushing them through the door, Kensi ran back to the toilet as a wave of nausea rushed over her and she had to run to the toilet. Remembering the tests she had hidden away before Callen and Sam arrived, she scrabbled around until she found them. Apprehensively she turned the tests over one by one. Positive. Positive. Positive. Well that was it then, she was pregnant.


	2. Stay or Run?

_Previously..._

_Positive. Positive. Positive. Well that was it then, she was pregnant._

Stay or Run?

What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly tell everyone on the team that she had managed to get pregnant by accident. It would just lower their opinion of her and she couldn't work unless she was seen equally to the boys. But how would she cope on her own and where would she go? Would the others turn their backs on her because she got pregnant after a one night stand she can't even remember the name of? What was she going to do?

Looking around her messy apartment she wondered where a baby would fit into her life. Abortion was never an option for her. Even though it was unplanned, she just couldn't kill the child that was growing inside of her no matter how hard it would be for her. Working for NCIS she lived for her work. How could she care for a child and carry on her work which could get her killed any day? What would happen to her child then? How could she risk leaving a child without their parents but how could she leave behind the job she loved so much?

She lived in a mess and she had no structure in her life. If she was going to have a baby she had to develop a routine and she just couldn't do that with her job. To save herself from the disappointed looks of her colleagues and give her child a better life she knew she had to leave but how could she stop the others from finding her? All these questions she could think of but she couldn't answer most of them. Kensi knew she had to think of something soon. They would get Eric to look for her under all her known aliases and they would try and track her car but would they think to look for her as Kensi Blye. She would need a more practical car if she was going to be a mother so she could easily change her car so they wouldn't be able to track that. She would miss them but she couldn't allow herself to be weak in front of them.

Having made up her mind, Kensi wrote a letter to Hetty resigning from NCIS so she didn't need to be found by the team and they wouldn't think she had been kidnapped. She called up one of her old friends who could arrange to pick her up from the end of her street and swap her car for a new one so she couldn't be tracked. Having made the preparations necessary and having packed up her apartment she just had to wait until the team would be out so she could sneak into the bullpen and leave the letter for Hetty.

Sure that the bullpen would now be empty she hopped into her car for what would be the last time and drove over to the OPS bullpen. Slipping quietly into the building she looked around and realised how much she would miss the people and this place but she had to move on. Quickly clearing her desk out and taking all her belongings with her she entered Hetty's office and left the note on the desk. With one final look she turned to leave only to find Hetty staring back at her.

"Ah Miss Blye, are you feeling better?"

"Um, no Hetty. I have to, um, go so if I could just get past."

"Well I believe we have something to discuss, don't you Miss Blye."

"I don't know but I really have to go."

"Would you like to tell me why you have just handed in you resignation letter Miss Blye."

"Well I can't stay here Hetty, I can't tell them that. I can't let them see me weak."

"They wouldn't be horrible about it. They would just want to protect you."

"But that's just it Hetty, I don't need protecting."

"It's ok to let people help you Miss Blye."

"Sorry Hetty but I have to do this."

"I will let you go if that is what you want as long as you keep in contact with me and call me if you are ever in trouble and need help."

"Ok Hetty, I will. Just please don't tell anyone where I am."

"I won't if that is what you want. Goodbye Miss Blye. If you ever feel you can come back, know you will always be welcomed back."

"Thanks Hetty. Goodbye."

With that Kensi turned and walked out of the doors without looking back, knowing if she did she wouldn't be able to leave. She drove off and met with her friend, got her new car that was more child friendly and drove away, not knowing where she was going, just driving.


	3. Leaving Town

Leaving Town

Kensi drove and drove until it was late and the sun was beginning to set. Knowing she had to stop overnight, Kensi spotted a nice looking bed and breakfast at the side of the rode and stopped at it. The owner, a lovely lady called Maria, welcomed Kensi in and insisted on feeding her, saying she looked tired and hungry and she could bet Kensi hadn't eaten all day. Guiltily Kensi nodded the affirmative and Maria said "In your condition you really should eat dear."

"What do you mean?" Kensi said worriedly "How do you know?"

"I know when a lady is pregnant just looking at her and I am sure you are pregnant dear. Are you ok? You seem worried."

"I didn't want anyone to know. I got pregnant after a one night stand with a man I can't remember the name of and if people know they look at me differently like they are ashamed of me. You won't tell anyone will you?" Kensi said, not knowing why she was telling all this to a woman she barely knew but she felt friendly.

"Of course I won't my dear. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself, people won't know unless you tell them so just tell them you are a single mother and don't tell them anything else. For all they know the father could have abandoned you but they won't know so they can't judge you. I am sure there are many other young women just like you who have had the same thing happen to them so you aren't alone. Do you have any family you are going to stay with?" Maria told Kensi, saddened that the young woman in front of her thought less of herself because she had made a mistake that had resulted in a beautiful gift.

"No, my father died when I was 15 and I haven't seen my mother for 15 years since she left my father for another man. I don't have any family or anywhere to go. I was hoping to find somewhere nice to settle down so I could give my child a better life. Do you know anywhere?"

"Oh you poor dear. Well my cousin, Alessandra, owns a bed and breakfast near San Francisco in a very nice neighbourhood. She could help you find a house and job there, there are good nurseries and schools around and it's near the beach. What do you think?"

"That sounds lovely thank you. Do you think she would mind?"

"Oh no, of course not. She would love to help you."

"If you could give me some names and directions then I will head there tomorrow."

"Ok, well you get a good night sleep and then I will make sure you are well fed tomorrow morning and give you the directions."

With a thank you, Kensi headed up to her room and settled down. From her bag she drew some pictures and stared at them. The first was of her late father in his uniform, smiling at the camera proudly. The second was of a younger Kensi on her father's shoulders smiling broadly and toothily at the camera. The next was a picture of her mother of whom Kensi looked very alike and the last was a picture of the team, taken when Dom was still alive. Kensi stared at the faces of her team, at Callen, Sam, the late Dom, Hetty, Nate, Eric and herself. They all looked so happy and carefree. She wondered whether they would look for her when they found out she had gone. She knew they wouldn't be able to trace her by her car or her credit cards as she had changed both but if they searched for her name it wouldn't be hard to find her. Setting the pictures down on her bedside table, she changed for bed, tucked herself in and fell asleep dreaming of the family she had lost and the ones she had left behind.

_Meanwhile ..._

Callen, Sam, Eric and Nate were sat at a table in their favourite bar waiting for Hetty to join them. Both Sam and Callen were thinking about their previous conversation with Kensi and they were worried about her.

"Hey guys", Callen began "Do you think Kensi is alright? I mean Sam and I went to see her earlier today and she turned down going out. She never passes up an opportunity to go out."

"I'm sure she just wasn't feeling well Mr Callen", came Hetty's voice from behind them. All four jumped and turned around to see their small leader staring at them.

"But Hetty", Sam said "She didn't even seem that ill but she had taken time off work and she didn't want to come out with us."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like Kensi", Eric agreed.

"Appearances are deceptive Mr Hanna", Hetty replied as she sat down. Nate observed the whole conversation and could tell that something was wrong with Kensi and that Hetty knew what that something was but he hadn't figured out what that something was. He decided to press Hetty for details the next day and enjoy tonight as Hetty changed the conversation almost seamlessly leaving Sam and Callen unsure about what was going on. Deciding that they wouldn't get any more information out of Hetty at that moment, they tried to forget their worries and enjoy themselves but the niggling feeling of worry remained. Eric was just confused. It was clear to him that everyone was worried about Kensi, and he had to admit that it didn't sound like her, but he was still unsure why and why people kept giving each other odd looks.

"Computers are so much simpler", Eric thought as he shook his thoughts away and tried to enjoy an evening away from work.

All attempted to enjoy the evening and make it seem as normal as possible but without Kensi there it seemed strange and quiet and the boys hoped she would be back to normal soon. Hetty hoped Kensi was alright and would keep her promise to contact Hetty to let her know where she was and if she was alright. They all left earlier that evening and went home to bed to continue their thoughts.


	4. Really Gone

Really Gone

Kensi woke up the next morning and rolled over in the unfamiliar bed to see her photos lying on the bedside table. As the memories of the past few days flooded back into her memory she just wanted to close her eyes again and go back to how it was weeks before but she couldn't. With a groan, she pulled herself out of bed and went to take a shower. Little over half an hour later she was making her way down towards the dining room of the house where she was greeted with by cheerful Maria.

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better thank you, especially now I have some plans of where I am going to go."

"Well I'm glad. Now sit down and eat this up. I know you will try and tell me you can't take it but you need to eat so I have made you some lunch to take with you." Seeing Kensi open her mouth to protest she said "Please take it with you. I just want to make sure you and baby are well."

"If you are sure then thank you very much. You have done so much for me, it is very kind of you."

"Don't mention it. As I said I just want to help. I rang Alessandra this morning and she said she would love to help and she will expect you this evening so she will have a room prepared for your arrival so you have somewhere to stay."

"Thank you so much. Your family has done so much for me."

"You're welcome my dear. Please keep in contact and I hope you find what you need."

In the OPS Bullpen ...

As all the agents began to arrive in the bullpen, Hetty watched over Callen's team as they sat around in their space at their desks discussing something. Seeing they were all together and deciding she couldn't put it off anymore, Hetty picked up Kensi's letter and approached them but she stopped before they saw her as she heard the end of their conversation.

"I'm telling you there is something wrong with Kensi", Callen stated adamantly.

"Yeah, she's ill but I'm sure she'll get better", Eric said innocently.

"No you don't understand", Sam joined in "This is Kensi. Even when she's so tired she can barely keep her eyes open or when she has a really bad cold she still doesn't take time off and she definitely doesn't pass up an opportunity to go out." Nate just watched but didn't say anything.

Interrupting the conversation Hetty stepped into view and said "I may be able to help you with that." When she had all of their attention she proceeded to tell them why Kensi wasn't in. "Miss Blye has resigned from NCIS. She left a letter on my desk last night saying she is sorry but she has to leave and not to look for her."

"What!?" Callen exploded. "She can't do this. We have to find her. We need her back here."

"But we can't Mr Callen. She is no longer and NCIS agent so we have no reason to track her down especially as she has left us a message and she has asked us not to look for her. Do you want to betray her trust?"

"Do you want us just to forget about her then? I can't do that Hetty. Why has she left?" said Callen. Sam and Eric were too stunned to speak and Nate was trying to analyse Kensi's behaviour to see why she had left but he hadn't seen her enough recently to notice anything wrong.

"I don't know Mr Callen. I am not asking you to forget her but we have to respect her wishes and carry on", Hetty replied. After delivering her final message, Hetty turned and returned to her desk.

The four men looked at each other shocked and distraught at the news they had just been told. Unable to believe Kensi would really leave them, Callen stood up and began to make his way towards the doors and to his car. His partner followed him and jumped in the car with him quickly before Callen left.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"To Kensi's place", Callen replied. "She can't be gone. She wouldn't leave us without a reason."

"But she asked us not to look for her", Sam said.

"She wouldn't say that unless there was something going on though would she. Anyway I'm not looking for her, I'm just going to her house."

"Fine but if Hetty finds out you are in so much trouble."

"I really don't care. I just want to make sure Kensi is ok."

"She really is your favourite agent isn't she."

"Yeah, don't take it personally."

"It's ok. I understand."

Just then they arrived in front of Kensi's house and jumped out of the car. Using the spare key Callen had for emergencies, they entered the house and began looking around. The house was empty apart from the furniture but sitting on the counter in the kitchen was a singular white envelope. Callen grabbed it quickly when he spotted it and pulled the letters out from inside. In Kensi's distinctive handwriting there was a letter addressed to each of them. Callen opened his letter and read what it said:

_Callen_

_I know you want answers and I'm sorry but I can't give you any. I promise I am ok but I have to leave and you have to move on. Look after the others and yourself and try not to get yourself injured again. Again I promise I am fine and please respect my wish to be left alone. Look after yourself and I'll miss you all especially you._

_Love Kensi x_

Sadly he closed the letter, put it back in the envelope and slipped it in his pocket. Picking up the letters addressed to Nate and Eric he put them in the pocket as well and handed Sam his letter. They never did look in the bathroom bin where they would have found three pregnancy tests reading positive. Getting back in the car in silence, they began to drive back to the OPS headquarters.

Sam couldn't believe Kensi had left but the empty house and Callen's resigned expression showed it must be true. Looking down at the envelope in his hand he decided to read it there and then. He just wanted to make sure Kensi was ok. If she didn't want to be found she must have a reason and he would respect that. Opening the letter Sam read Kensi's writing:

_Sam_

_I just want to start by saying I'm sorry but I had to leave. I have my reasons and I can't tell you but I want to say I am fine and you are going to have to move on. I won't forget you and I'll miss you. Please look after Callen and yourself and try not to get hurt._

_Love Kensi x_

Sam felt better reading Kensi's words and hearing directly from her, or as directly he could get, that she was fine made him sure that they should respect her wishes. Putting the letter away, he leaned back and wondered to himself where Kensi had gone and why. Figuring he would never get the answers he pushed the thoughts away and silently promised Kensi he would try and look after Callen for her.


	5. Driving On

Driving On

Callen and Sam drove back to the OPS headquarters in silence and walked quietly back to their desks. Seeing Nate and Eric still sitting where they had left them, the latter looking at the hopefully. Shaking his head Sam said "She's really gone." Still not saying anything Callen produced the two letters from his pocket and tossed them at the two men sat there. Nate and Eric caught them and began to open them and read them.

Eric remembered Kensi sadly. She was a good agent but she also brought a lighter more playful atmosphere to the bullpen and helped take the edge off of their jobs and make it less hard. He would miss her playful jabs and happy smile that was contagious. Opening his letter he read:

_Eric_

_I know we never say it but you are brilliant and I hope I haven't made you feel bad. Keep smiling and know that I am ok but I had to leave and I will miss you. I know you are brilliant and probably find me easily but please respect my wishes and leave me to continue my life. Keep smiling and surfing and look after the team for me._

_Love Kensi x_

Smiling at the message, Eric promised Kensi silently that he would protect the team for her and keep smiling and surfing. Sadly he resigned himself to not seeing his friend ever again.

Nate stared at his letter and tried to process all the information to work out the situation. Hoping Kensi's words might help him work out what had caused her to run so suddenly he opened it and read:

_Nate_

_I know you are probably going over all the time we have spent together recently to work out why I have gone but I have to ask you not to. I have my reasons for leaving and I just want you all to know that I will be fine and not to worry about me. I will miss you and I hope you all stay safe and well, well as safe as you can be in your line of work. Keep an eye on the others for me please and look after yourself._

_Love Kensi x_

Smiling at Kensi's prediction of his actions he vowed to try and do all she asked as much as he could.

Surprising all of them, Callen broke his silence to say "Why didn't she leave a letter for Hetty then?"

"She did Mr Callen and she left it on my desk last night. She obviously knows you well enough to predict your actions. Now I believe you have work to do, I know you don't want to believe she has gone but she has and we have to move on."

Silently agreeing to meet up later to compare notes and try and make sense of Kensi's departure, they all got down to work to get Hetty's beloved reports and paperwork done for her.

_On the road ..._

Kensi had said goodbye to Maria and promised to keep in contact with her. After putting her luggage back into her car she had planned her route and set off towards Alessandra's. She had been driving for hours when she realised it was time for lunch so she pulled into a layby and pulled the packed lunch Maria had slipped in for her out of the bag. Inside was a lovely handmade lunch and a note. Pulling the note out and beginning to eat the lunch Kensi read:

_Kensi_

_If you ever need anything please call me and I hope you and your baby have a wonderful life._

_Maria xxx_

Smiling at her persistence and kindness, Kensi vowed to keep in contact. Setting off again after finishing her lunch, she drove for another four hours and by the time she was pulling into the parking lot beside Alessandra's bed and breakfast it was evening. Entering the house, Kensi was greeted by a woman who looked almost identical to Maria but younger. "You must be Kensi", she said. "I'm Alessandra but please call me Allie."

"Hello Allie. I am Kensi. Maria said that you could help me find somewhere to live." Even though she didn't know the woman, Kensi felt instantly safe with her and her instincts were generally very good.

"Of course but you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. There will be no charge. Don't argue, I have decided and you won't change my mind."

"Thank you. You're family has been so kind to me."

"You're welcome. Now come and sit down so you can eat a nice home cooked meal and then get a good night rest. I will help you make arrangements tomorrow." Kensi was given a large and tasty dinner by Allie and then sent up to bed.

_Back in the OPS Bullpen ..._

Callen, Sam, Eric and Nate had been busy with paperwork all day but it had taken much longer than normal as there was one less person to help fill it out and their minds were distracted from the task. Hetty gave them and extension on the deadline for it and it was all filled out by the evening. Meeting up in Eric's haven, the briefing area, they began to discuss Kensi not knowing Hetty was listening in.

"I know she didn't want us to look for her but I just had to check so I looked for activity in all of her aliases that I knew of but I couldn't find anything at all. I also tried to track her car but it was already under new ownership and they couldn't tell me anything about Kensi as they got the car from someone else so I can't track her car to find out where she is. She has also disconnected all her credit cards and the banks can't tell me anything about where she is. She really didn't want to be found guys. I say we respect her wishes and if she wants to get in contact with us then she will." Eric told the others.

"I know she had a reason for leaving and she wants to keep it hidden so she feels it is embarrassing or she can't tell us. I just can't work out the reason and I agree with Eric. She wanted us to leave her alone and if she needs us she knows where to find us." Nate agreed with Eric.

"Yeah G, you have to admit she has covered her tracks pretty well and she obviously doesn't want to be found. She knows how to contact us and she must have something she needs to do and she has to do it alone. We have to respect that." Sam added.

"Fine, she has gone to lengths to stop us from finding her and she knows she can always call if she needs something but Eric please can you keep checking her aliases regularly just in case." Callen gave in.

"Sure but she's good .I doubt there will be anything. I just hope she is well." Eric said.

"Yeah", the other three agreed.

Saying goodnight and leaving for home the boys left hoping their Kensi would contact them so they could find her again and bring her back. Hetty sat back down at her desk thinking about the boys comments and felt sad that couldn't tell them why Kensi had left and how to find her but she couldn't betray Kensi's trust. She was brought from her thoughts as her phone rang. Making sure no one was around to hear the conversation, she picked up the phone.

"Hello" she said.

_"Hi Hetty, how are you?"_ Kensi asked.

"Miss Blye, I'm fine. How are you? Where are you?"

_"I'm fine. I'm in a small town near San Francisco called St. Martins. I met a lovely lady yesterday called Maria and she told me that she had a cousin called Alessandra, but she prefers to be called Allie, and she is going to help me find a house. They are lovely and St. Martins is right on the beach. I know you will tell that I shouldn't trust them but I feel I can."_

"I will have to trust you then won't I Miss Blye. As long as you check in with me so I know you are ok. The others were frantic when they found out that you had gone especially Callen. They checked all your known aliases, your credit cards and your old car before they decided to respect your wishes. They have agreed to stop looking and that you will contact them if you need them but they are going to check all your known aliases on a regular basis. I really must go now, I will speak to you soon Miss Blye."

_"Bye Hetty. I'll ring you when I can."_

Hetty put the phone down and got ready to go home. "So Hetty, I guess you are in contact with Kensi still", came a voice from behind her. Jumping she turned around to see Nate stood behind her.

"Ah Mr Getz, how much of that conversation did you hear exactly?" said Hetty.

"Enough Hetty, to know that you know where Kensi is and why she left. Do you want to explain that one to me."

"I promised her I wouldn't let anyone know where she is and why she left but I guess you heard enough already. You can't tell the others though."

"Of course Hetty."

"Well Mr Getz, before we went out for drinks the other night I came here to pick something up only to see Miss Blye here leaving something on my desk and trying to leave. I stopped her before she could leave but she was adamant that she had to leave and I knew I couldn't keep her here so I made her promise to keep in contact with me and call me if she needed anything. And as for why she left, well let's just say she was embarrassed and thought everyone would treat her differently and think less of her. You want to know why. Well she is pregnant from a one night stand and she doesn't know who the father is."

"Poor Kensi. She must know we would want to help her not turn her away."

"Yes, but she doesn't see it that way and she doesn't want to be seen as weak by us or have to rely on us. Miss Blye is very independent. By moving to somewhere where she doesn't know anyone she can accept help without feeling bad."

"I guess I can see that. All I ask is that you let me know whether Kensi is ok or not every time you hear from her and I will help you to distract the others when she calls and help her if she needs it."

"Thank you Mr Getz. I will let you know."

With that Nate and Hetty left the bullpen Nate happy that Kensi was safe and had someone to rely on and Hetty worried that she had betrayed Kensi's trust but glad she had someone to help her if she needed.


	6. Settling In

Settling In

Waking up the next morning Kensi felt as happy as she had been since she found out she was pregnant. Getting up, taking a shower and changing her clothes, Kensi made her way downstairs where Allie greeted her with a big breakfast claiming she needed it. After she finished her breakfast, Allie explained the day's plans to Kensi.

"So I was thinking we could go to the doctors today just to let them know you're new around here and that you're pregnant in case you need them. Then I thought we could look at some houses to see if you like any of the ones available at the moment. How does that sound?" Allie asked.

"That sounds great thanks", Kensi replied.

When Allie had locked up her house they set off towards Allie's car as she insisted on driving. Their first stop as Allie said was to the doctors where they registered Kensi as a patient and while Allie waited outside to give Kensi some privacy, she went through her medical history with her new doctor. When they had finished Dr Carrie Price told Kensi they would do a scan to see how far along she was five weeks along already and she could find out the sex of the baby at twenty weeks along. Thanking Dr Price, Allie and Kensi left the doctors surgery and began their house hunt.

The first house was too small, the second too expensive, the third to dark and the fourth didn't have a back yard. Kensi was getting tired so Allie suggested they looked at one more house before they went back to hers. The house was situated right next to the beach in a friendly, private neighbourhood. It was quite big but not too expensive and it had a big back yard perfect for a child to play in.

"It's perfect", Kensi said.

Smiling, Allie called the estate agent who said she would try and arrange a quick sale for Kensi. Kensi had inherited quite a sum of money from her father and had been earning quite a lot at NCIS but not spending much so she could easily afford the house. Kensi and Allie returned to the latter's house pleased with their day.

Later, in her room at Allie's house, Kensi reflected on the day. The new doctor she had met had been so welcoming and kind that Kensi had immediately felt she trusted her. Dr Price or Carrie as she told Kensi to call her had told her that all seemed well with her baby and that her medical history shouldn't have any effect on the baby unless she was still working with that kind of danger. When Kensi told her she had quit her job, Carrie had told her it would mean her baby would be safer that way as it was at less risk of getting shot. Carrie promised to keep Kensi's history private and Kensi was thankful for that. She didn't want what she had done to have any effect on people's opinions of her or for it to affect her baby in any way.

Thinking back to the house they had viewed, she smiled. It was perfect. The location, the size, the layout and the price, it had all been perfect. Thinking about to the master bedroom, Kensi could picture it with its balcony overlooking the sea and the back yard with picture perfect views of parks and open space. Kensi had always enjoyed drawing when she was younger and she knew in her spare time she could easily take the activity back up inspired by the views and the people. She knew she still had a lot to organise and it wouldn't be easy but Kensi felt free and happy in St. Martins. The people were all so friendly and the location was relaxing. It would be great for her and her baby.

Picking up her phone, Kensi dialled a very familiar number and waited for her small ex-boss to pick up the phone.

_In the OPS Bullpen ..._

Hetty was sat at her desk when her phone rang. Picking it up and seeing the caller ID she indicated to Nate who began his task of distracting Eric, Callen and Sam. Hetty answered the phone quietly.

"Hello."

_"Hey Hetty. How are you?"_ Kensi asked.

"Good thank you. How are you?"

_"Oh, I'm great. Allie took me to the doctors today and I'm apparently five weeks along. We also went house hunting today and I bought my house. Oh Hetty, it's perfect. It is near the beach, it's quite big and it has views of the sea. I love it."_

"That sounds lovely. I'm glad you are happy but make sure you don't over exert yourself. You need to rest."

_"I know Hetty and I will. I have to go now but I will try and ring you again soon. Look after the team for me. Bye"_

"Goodbye."

Putting the phone down she smiled happily in relief that Kensi was making a new life for herself.

"So how is she?" Nate asked as he approached Hetty's desk.

"She's fine and very happy. She had bought herself a house down there and is making friends already by the sound of it."

"I'm glad. Now I should go and finish those reports."

Sam and Callen were still hurt over the loss of their friend and didn't think anything of the exchange especially as they couldn't hear it. Hetty approached their desks as said "You will have a new liaison officer. I hope you will all get along well. His name is Mr Martin Deeks and he is a liaison officer for LAPD. Go home and get some sleep, you can finish those reports tomorrow and show Mr Deeks how we do things around here."

As Hetty left Sam and Callen looked at each other and stared after Hetty. They couldn't believe Hetty was replacing Kensi when they didn't even know where she was or if she was ok. They both realised though that there wasn't much they could do about it as Hetty was the boss and they couldn't find Kensi so they had to follow orders.

Leaving, they wondered what the new officer would be like.


	7. Finding Out

Finding Out

_15 weeks later ..._

Kensi had spent the last 15 weeks after she had bought the house decorating and furnishing it. She had been in contact with Hetty regularly who offered to help but Kensi told her that it would be suspicious if she left too often and Kensi wanted her to come and meet her baby when she was born. Hetty was pleased Kensi wanted her to meet her baby and kept tabs on her, making sure she was safe and well. Allie was a constant presence for Kensi, helping her with anything she needed. It didn't take her long to get most of the house done as it was in quite a good condition anyway but there was one room that hadn't been decorated, her baby's room. Kensi had even installed a small art studio at the end of the yard where she could paint but she had yet to decorate the baby's room as she wanted to find out the gender first and today she was going to find that out.

Making her way into the doctor's surgery and sitting in the waiting room, Kensi marvelled at the amount of friends she had made as she greeted them. Sitting in one of the chairs was one of her best friends, Sophia Marcelles, a friendly woman the same age as Kensi and in exactly the same situation.

Sophia had moved into a house in the same street as Kensi not long after she had and they had bonded over being alone and being single expectant mothers. As it happened Sophia loved to write stories and so the two of them had decided to write and illustrate children's books together. They would try and get them published but if not then they would give them to their children to read. Sophia was at about the same point as Kensi in her pregnancy and they had decided to find out the genders of their babies together. Carrie called them into her room and began the ultrasound on Kensi first and then on Sophia. Both were expecting little girls.

Leaving the doctors they made their way to the small hardware store to buy decorations for their babies' rooms. With their baby bumps now showing everyone wanted to make sure they were alright and carry their baskets and bags for them. Picking out the paint and the furniture for the rooms they went to the tills and paid. The owner insisted on delivering the goods for them the same day so the girls went off to buy some clothes and toys.

With all their purchases, Kensi and Sophia drove home where they found a truck with the furnishings in waiting for them and workers to help put the furniture together. Silently agreeing to buy the owner of the store a gift for all his help, Sophia and Kensi director the workers around and in little time they had the rooms finished. Both rooms were a soft shade of pink with a wooden chest of draws painted white and a small crib in along with other furnishings. Both Kensi and Sophia had bought their daughter's a small teddy bear which they laid in the crib.

Hearing the doorbell Kensi descended the stairs slowly to find Allie standing on her doorstep with two buggy's in her hands.

"I had to get you and Sophia a little present and I heard you were both having little girls. Congratulations!" Allie said as Sophia joined them on Kensi's doorstep.

"That is so kind of you Al", Kensi said.

"Yeah, thank you so much for all you have done", Sophia added.

"Oh it's nothing. I wish I could stay and chat but I have to get back to work and I know you two are going to be writing those books of yours."

Waving Allie set off back to her car as Kensi and Sophia put the prams away and made their way to Kensi's studio in the garden. Sophia settled herself down in one of the chairs and began to write as Kensi sat down next to her and started working on the final illustration for the second book in the series. When she had finished she left Sophia writing and pulled out a canvas she had been working on from a photo she took from her balcony. Mixing the paints up to make the right colour, Kensi continued painting until she pleased with the final image. Hearing Sophia approaching her, she turned and asked "What do you think?"

Sophia was amazed. She knew Kensi was a brilliant artist, she could see that from the book's illustrations but this was amazing. Before her was a large canvas on which Kensi had painted the picturesque view they both had of the beach in the middle of the day when the sun was bright in the sky and there were people enjoying it. There were boats and swimmers in the sea and it captured the view perfectly. "Wow Kenz, this is amazing. You are so good at painting."

"Thanks Soph. I was thinking about doing a series of paintings of the beach at different times of the day and this was the first."

"That's a great idea."

At that point Kensi's stomach grumbled loudly and they both laughed. I guess baby is hungry then. Do you want some lunch?" Kensi asked.

"Sure", Sophia replied and they went inside for lunch.

After lunch, Kensi and Sophia went to the hardware store again and gave the owner Max a bottle of wine and some chocolates to say thank you.

_15 weeks later ..._

Both Kensi and Sophia were now heavily pregnant and spent most of their time writing or drawing and painting. Kensi had finished her series of three beach painting and had started painting other views in the town such as the parks or just a singular surfer or boat on the waves. Sophia had finished writing three series of children's books with Kensi's illustrations each with ten or more books in a series and had got half way through writing a novel for adults. Both were tired and just wanted their babies to come.

_Back in L.A. ..._

Callen, Sam and Eric had continued to look under all Kensi's known aliases but hadn't found anything. Hetty kept Nate informed on Kensi's wellbeing every time she got a call from her. They all missed Kensi and the boys wondered if they would ever see their friend again. Martin Deeks or Marty as he preferred to be known had been a square peg in a round hole to start with but he got passed the comments and the times when he was ignored when he heard the story. He got on with the team much better when he knew what topics to avoid but he was still slightly isolated not having known Kensi. Callen and Sam at first had tried everything they could to get rid of the new agent, not wanting Kensi or Dom being replaced but he was persistent and ignored their barbs and cold shoulders and grudgingly they had to accept his presence on the team. They drew the line at having another agent on the team claiming the spot left was for Kensi when she returned and the others had to respect this, especially as they didn't want to push Callen or Sam too far on this one. Both could be very scary when they got angry


	8. Welcome Baby

Welcome Baby

Five weeks later and we found Kensi and Sophia giving birth within hours of each other, continuing their theme of doing everything together. Both gave birth to little girls who looked just like their mothers.

Kensi gave birth to little Isabella Rose, Issy for short, who had all her mother's features including her eyes and hair.

Sophia gave birth to Gabriella Lily, Gabby for short, and she also looked exactly like her mother with her mother's light brown hair and brown eyes

Exactly as their mother's looked like they could be twins with the same shade of brown hair and almost identical eyes with the exception of Kensi's different coloured eye which Issy inherited, Gabby and Issy looked so alike they were often mistaken. Hetty managed to get some time without being followed by the boys to come and visit Kensi. She stayed in one of Kensi's spare rooms overnight and helped Kensi out as she came home but after only a couple of days she had to return. Hetty noticed all the paintings around the house and say Kensi's small signature at the bottom and smiled. Kensi had obviously found something to keep her occupied. It turns out Sophia and Kensi's books had been very popular and had been published and both had been given a full copy of all of the books to share with their daughters.

_In L.A. ..._

Upon Hetty's return she was questioned by the boys about her absence but she told them she had just been visiting a friend. Later Nate approached Hetty and said "How is she?"

"She's doing fine", Hetty replied showing Nate the picture of Issy she had taken. "This is her daughter Isabella Rose or Issy as Kensi calls her. Kensi also seems to have found her calling as an artist. She has painted many pictures and with her friend she has published three series of children's books. Kensi illustrated them and her friend Sophia wrote them."

"I'm glad she and Issy are ok."

"So am I" Hetty replied and both got back to work

_In St. Martins ..._

Both Kensi and Sophia were adjusting to having their babies' home and at Kensi's suggestion they decided to record their daughters growing up and all the happy moments. Their bookshelves became lined with videos they had had put on DVDs of their daughters and the books they had written. Both were very happy and had wonderful support from all their friends in the town. Six years of memories and activities filled the shelves and collected in photos and the boys were still unaware of Kensi's location or the fact she was in contact with Hetty despite some close calls until that one moment when all they knew was shattered.

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. I WANTED TO WRITE A CHAPTER IN BETWEEN TO INCLUDE THE BABIES BIRTH BUT I FOUND I DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.


	9. Crashing Down

Crashing Down

SMASH! The car slammed head first into the front of Sophia's car. Kensi's last thought before she gave into the darkness that surrounded her was of Issy and Gabby and she hoped they were ok.

A car crash was a big thing in the relatively quiet town of St. Martins and many people flooded to the scene trying to find out what had happened and who was involved. The rumours were that a drunk driver had been driving down the wrong side of the road and had crashed into a car with two locals in it. Max pushed through the crowds to see paramedics pulling two young women from the car. In that split second, he recognised them as Kensi and Sophia the two young mothers who were now thought of as family by most of St. Martins. Pushing towards the paramedics he saw one pick up Kensi's phone and dial and number.

_In L.A. ..._

Hetty picked up her phone and saw it was Kensi calling her.

"Hello Miss Blye", Hetty answered as Callen, Sam, Deeks and Eric were far enough away to not hear her.

_"Hello Ms Hetty"_, a male voice replied. _"Are you related to a Kensi Blye?"_

"Yes, what is going on? What are you doing on Miss Blye's phone?" Hetty's exclamation caught the attention of most of the bullpen including the boys but she too worried about Kensi to care.

_"I am sorry to inform you that Miss Blye has been in a car accident with her friend Miss Marcelles. You were the last person she called so I thought I would inform you. We are taking her to the St. Martins hospital with her friend. We can't be sure what their injuries are yet but we will be able to be more sure once we get them to hospital. Would you like me to ask the hospital to call you back and inform you of their conditions?"_

"No, I will drive up there and come and see them for myself. What happened?"

_"If you are sure. A drunk driver drove up the wrong side of the road and collided head first with Miss Marcelles' car. He hasn't sustained any injuries in the crash and the police are taking him down to the station as we speak. I have to go, I assume you know where you are going."_

"Yes, I will get there as quickly as possible."

Hetty quickly grabbed her stuff and went to get in her car when she was stopped by Callen and Sam.

"Is there something you want to tell us Hetty? Something involving a Miss Blye maybe?" Callen asked angrily, unable to believe that Hetty had known where Kensi was and hadn't told them."

"No Mr Callen, now if you will move out of the way, I have to go and see a friend. It is an emergency." With that Hetty stepped around the boys and jumped in her car. Driving quickly to her house she collected a suitcase of clothes and set off towards the hospital that had Kensi in. She was so focused on making it to Kensi that she barely registered the tail of two car jammed with people and luggage following her.

Callen, Sam, Eric and Deeks had been shocked by Hetty's brush off and her worry and so it was Nate who acted. Grabbing his stuff he said "Come on then. It's obvious Hetty might need our help so shouldn't we follow her?" The others jumped into action, quickly grabbed spare clothes and belongings they may need from each of their houses, piled into two cars driven by Callen and Nate and followed Hetty for 6 hours.

_In St. Martins ..._

After hearing about the crash from Max, Allie had quickly gone to collect Issy and Gabby from the friend's house that they had stayed at overnight knowing that was where Kensi and Sophia had been heading. After that she took them to the hospital to find out how their mothers were. When she got there, there was already a big crowd of people wanting to find out how Sophia and Kensi were. Both girls were very popular and everyone was hoping they were fine.

Pushing through the crowds with Issy and Gabby in tow, Allie made it to the front of the crowds and approached the doctor emerging.

"Kensi, Sophia, how are they? Are they going to be ok?" Allie exclaimed.

"Miss Marcelles is fine. She broke her arm on impact which has been put in plaster. Miss Blye suffered a concussion from the crash and is currently unconscious. We check for any internal damage but we didn't find anything. Something in the car must have hit her in the back of the head as the car crashed. I see no reason why so won't be awake in a couple of hours once her body has recovered. I believe these two are their daughter." At Allie's nod he said "The nurse just down that corridor will take you to them and I will inform the rest of these people of their conditions. I have been told to expect another lady by the name of Hetty to arrive as the paramedics have called her."

Allie smiled at Hetty's predictable worry, she had met her the last time Hetty had visited, and guided Issy and Gabby down the hall to the nurse who took them to a large private room with two beds in. Upon entering Issy and Gabby ran towards their mothers and Allie saw Kensi lying peacefully in one hospital bed with Sophia sitting in the chair next to her, holding her hand and talking to her.

"Mummy!" came the identical squeals from the two girls.

"Auntie Sophia, why is mummy still sleeping?" Issy asked.

"She's just tired like you are I imagine. Why don't you go and have nap on the bed over there? I'll wake you up when mummy wakes up. You too Gabby", Sophia replied.

"Ok mummy."

"Ok Auntie Sophia", came the replies as Allie helped lift the two girls onto the bed where they curled up together and fell asleep.

"You should sleep too Sophia", Allie said. "It looks like that pain medication is making you tired."

"Fine but if Kenz wakes wake me up please." At Allie's nod Sophia let her head fall back against the chair and fell asleep.

It was late afternoon when Allie started to notice Kensi's eyes drifting open. Pressing the button to call the nurse and let them know, Allie moved round the bed and gently shook Sophia awake. She then did the same with Issy and Gabby. Issy and Gabby instinctively moved to their mother's sides as Kensi's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Kenz, how are you feeling?" Sophia asked when she saw her best friend was fully awake.

"My head hurts a bit but apart from that I'm fine", came the reply from Kensi. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I broke my arm but that's it. Anyway there are some special people here to see you." As Sophia said that Allie lifted Issy onto the bed who promptly curled up next to her mother and Sophia lifted Gabby as best she could with one arm so she was sat on her lap.

"Auntie Kensi!"

"Mummy you're awake. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Hey Gabby. Hey Issy. I did have a nice sleep and I feel much better now I've seen you two", Kensi replied smiling. The doctor came in and checked Kensi over. He then told her that she had recovered very well and would be fine but they would like to keep her in overnight just to monitor her. Kensi agreed and the doctor left through the door. Just as it closed, it was opened again quickly and a small figure hurried through the door.

Hetty hurried through the hospital following the doctor's directions still not registering the tail of five men behind her. Bursting through the door to Kensi's room Hetty saw Kensi lying in one of the hospital beds in the room in a hospital gown with Issy curled up next to her with Allie in one chair one side of the bed and Sophia was sat in the chair the other side of the bed with her daughter Gabby curled up on her lap and they were all talking and laughing.

"Hey Hetty, what are you doing here?" Kensi asked when she saw Hetty standing in the doorframe.

"I heard you were in a car crash. Are you ok?" The boys arrives in the doorframe but no one notice them as they were focussed on Issy and Gabby as they replied.

"She's fine Auntie Hetty. Mummy was just sleeping", Issy said.

"Yeah and then when we woke up so did Auntie Kensi", Gabby added.

The boys couldn't hold in their surprise any longer after hearing those two comments.

"Mummy!?" exclaimed Callen.

"Auntie Hetty!?" questioned Sam.

"Auntie Kensi!?" Eric said confused.

"Hey Kensi, how are you?" Nate said seemingly unsurprised.

Deeks just stood in the doorframe unsure of what to do.

"Hetty what are they doing here?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know, why don't we ask them", Hetty said turning around shocked and annoyed to see them there.

"Well you were acting strangely and you mentioned Kensi's name so we followed you here. How could you hide her from us? And Nate, did you know about this?" Callen said confused.

"I caught Kensi leaving her resignation letter but I knew I couldn't keep her here so I promised to keep the fact I was still in contact with her quiet in return for updates and being able to visit her occasionally", Hetty admitted

"Well I overheard Hetty on the phone to Kensi but I promised to keep it quiet in return for updates as Kensi didn't want anyone to know where she was", Nate added.

Everyone in the room turned to Kensi and suddenly she felt trapped. Looking around the room but not making eye contact with anyone Kensi knew she could escape but she felt so uncomfortable. Issy's voice broke through her thoughts as she said "Mummy, are you ok? Who are these people? Why are they here?"

"I'm fine Issy. These are some of the people I used to work with. I don't know why they are here. Mummy has to stay here tonight, do you want to stay here or go back home with Auntie Sophia and Gabby? It will get bust and noisy in here tonight and it might be nicer to go home." As Issy clutched her gown Kensi said "I will see you tomorrow. Auntie Allie can go with you and you can play lots of fun games, ok?"

"Ok mummy but promise me I can come back and see you tomorrow", Issy said.

"I tell you what, better than that, I will come and see you myself and we can go home and play in the garden, yeah?

Issy nodded and let Allie scoop her of the bed as Sophia stood up and carried a sleepy Gabby out.

"Thanks Soph", Kensi said.

"It's fine Kenz. I'll see you tomorrow. You'll be ok won't you."

Kensi nodded as Sophia left the room quietly, shutting the door behind her. Turning to face the boys she gestured for them to take a seat as Hetty had done and turned to Deeks.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Kensi. I used to work with these guys."

"I'm Marty Deeks but just call me Deeks. I've heard about you before", Deeks replied.

"Oh dear. That doesn't sound good. I have heard of you though, I think Hetty mentioned you in a phone call."

Interrupting their conversation Hetty said "So Miss Blye, are you really ok? How is Issy?"

"I am fine. I had concussion but I recovered well apparently. Issy is ok. She wasn't in the car at the time. Soph and I were just going to pick her and Gabby up when the drunk driver hit our car. She's growing up fast and she misses her Aunt Hetty", Kensi said with a smile.

Turning to Nate, Kensi said "So you knew why I left did you. Thanks for keeping it quiet. I assume Hetty has told you about Issy."

Nate nodded and smiled. Kensi looked happy with her new friends and her daughter with her. He knew he had done the right thing in keeping Kensi's secret quiet.

Turning to Sam, Eric and Callen, Kensi said "And I suppose you guys want answers don't you?"

"That would be nice", Callen replied sarcastically.

"You know", Kensi said "If you had just looked for me under my real name you would have found me really easily but I guessed you would think that would be too easy if I was trying to avoid you. As you may have guessed that little girl on my bed a while ago was Isabella Rose, or Issy as we call her, is my daughter. Yes I was pregnant when I left. The woman with the little girl on her lap that looks like my twin is my best friend Sophia Marcelles and the little girl on her lap was her daughter Gabriella Lily, or Gabby as we call her. The other woman was Allie. Along with her cousin Maria, she helped me find a place to live and gave me a family. As for why I left well you may have guessed but I was pregnant at the time."

"Who is the father then? And why did you leave? We would have supported you", Callen said.

"You know I hate being seen as weak and I was embarrassed. I got pregnant after a one night stand with a man I can't even remember the name of and I thought you would think badly of me so I just had to up and leave. I didn't plan on anyone finding about where I was. I'm sorry I left without telling you but it was something I needed to do. I just looked around me and the way I was living and I couldn't see where a baby could fit into that and with my job they would have just been in danger constantly. I wanted to give my baby the best chance in life and so I decided to leave and build a life where they could be safe and happy", Kensi explained.

"You know we wouldn't have looked at it that way", Sam said.

"I guess I realise that now but it was something I needed to do and it has worked out so well. I have a friend that had been in exactly the same situation as me at the same time. I have so many friends and Issy is safe and happy. As much as I missed all of you and I wished it could have been different and I am sorry that I hurt you so much I don't regret a thing. It was what I needed to do", Kensi said.

"I wish you hadn't needed to do that but can you come back now?" Eric asked.

"I can't come back. I can't put Issy in that kind of danger. Anyway I have a family here and I can't leave that behind. I have work and friends. I'll stay in contact. I will go and visit you now you know and you can come and visit me but this is my life", Kensi told Eric firmly.

As the boys went to argue Hetty cut in "Of course we understand Miss Blye. Family comes first. Now we better let you get some sleep. Is it ok is we stay here tonight?"

Kensi replied "If you want to. Are you going to stay for a few days or a few weeks or are you going straight back? You are welcome to stay with me and I'm sure Sophia will be able to put some of you up."

"I think we all deserve a bit of a holiday don't you. Would it be ok to stay for that long?" Hetty asked.

"As long as you don't mind us carrying on our traditions around you and I'm pretty sure that once word gets around about the accident there will be a constant stream of people wanting to check we are ok for themselves", Kensi replied.

Just then the doors to Kensi's room opened and a nurse pooped her head around the door. "Hey Kensi. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I've been in a car crash, Michelle", Kensi replied sarcastically.

"Very funny. You have a lot of visitors out here wanting to see you and Sophia to make sure you are ok and see if they can do anything. What do you want me to do with them?" Michelle, the nurse, asked.

Kensi thought for a minute and then said "Tell them to come to the beach tomorrow and bring something for lunch. Ask Max if he could get a barbeque down there big enough for everyone and some food to cook. Tell him I'll pay him back tomorrow. You're welcome to come if you want."

"I'll see if I am free and I'll try to get down there. Can I do anything else for you?" Michelle asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I just need to get some sleep. Oh hang on, one thing, just how many people are there out there?"

"About twenty to thirty but you know more will turn up tomorrow."

"Oh I know. Thanks Michelle."

"No problem Kensi." Michelle left the room and went to relay the information to the crowds of people.

Staring at the shocked faces in the room, Kensi said "What? I told you I had friends here." They talked a little while longer before Kensi fell asleep. Hetty looked forward to being able to spend more time with her ex-agent and her daughter and Callen, Sam, Eric, Nate and Deeks looked forward to seeing a glimpse of Kensi's new life and wondered if there was any way they could get Kensi to come back.


End file.
